


While You Studied the Blade I Studied the Forge

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Vulcan and Wednesday [1]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e06 A Murder of Gods, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Prompt/Found words: While you studied the blade I studied the forge so I could make you the very best blade in the world





	While You Studied the Blade I Studied the Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh it's been quite a weird night and I saw this text and I had to write something to try to shake the night off. Spammy writer is spammy.

Shadow saw it in the way they stood together. Some of the men he’d known had stood close like that, both in prison and outside. Some of the women too. Shadow was starting to think, though, gender meant less when you were talking about people like Wednesday. There was something that made both of them flicker. Thing was, they started flickering in time with each other. The air was getting that hazy and almost wet feeling you get when you stand near a fire. And he saw it there in the not-quite-there firelight, there had been a past to see.


End file.
